


Cougar

by The C in MJCK (Writersblock159)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Rose, Blame the muse, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ladybug - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, One Shot, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersblock159/pseuds/The%20C%20in%20MJCK
Summary: It wasn't the first time she had dreamed of Ruby and herself doing such... things. She opened her eyes, and felt them widen before she slammed them shut again.It was however the first time she had woken up with Ruby in the same bed with her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Cougar

**Author's Note:**

> So the muse kicked this to the forefront of my mind yesterday, and I felt kind of bad after I foisted Family on you guys, so I ground this one out real quick, hence why it never made it to my profile on FF.net. Fair warning, it hasn't been through my any of my Beta's, most of them are preparing for midterms (or finals, I can never remember which goes where) and the one I usually go to is getting hazed this week...  
Excuse me, I have been corrected, they are "having to be really nice to everyone."  
So they're getting hazed. Ah fraternities.  
Anyhow I know Family was more of a coping mechanism for me, so here's some Black Rose to try to make up for that.  
Disclaimer: I am writing about a fifteen year old girl having sex with a seventeen year old faunus. If I owned RWBY, don't you think I would have found a way to work that into the show?

_ “I’ve always been the kind of girl that hid my face, _

_ so afraid to tell the world what I’ve got to say. _

_ But I had this dream right inside of me… [and] it’s time to let you know.” _

_ This Is Me- Demi Lovato _

♥♣

Blake stared at the bed above her, trying to ignore the fluttering of her stomach, and the lightness in her heart.

Yang was going to kill her, and then she would spend the rest of her existence confined to whatever punishment awaited people like her.

What had she been thinking?

Okay, she hadn’t been. Lips had been pressed to hers. Hands had started exploring. Gentle moans had filled the room…

And her partner...gods she had expected the smaller girl to be timid, or fumbling in her inexperience. Instead she had taken control of the situation, and while she was _ definitely _ inexperienced, she tried hard, not hesitating even a moment to change whatever Blake had asked, and in some cases _ begged _, for.

Still, in the afterglow, ‘the light of day’ as some might say, reality was kicking her in the gut.

Ruby was her leader, but more importantly, she was _ underage. _

The girl was still tucked under the blankets, hair messy from the pillow, her bedhead looking worse than usual since she had gone to bed with wet hair. Though in her defense, it was a safe bet that Blake didn’t look much better in that department. The shower they had shared after their… activities had been necessary.

Despite that, it left Blake with a few problems. Weiss and Yang would be back tonight, and the room still smelled like sex. That could be fixed with an air freshener, a fan, and an open window. There were clothes strewn _ everywhere _, but again that wouldn’t be too hard to fix, just a few minutes cleaning up would solve most of that, though she might need to get creative to get her panties down from the top of her bookshelf. The major problems were currently sharing a bed.

Ruby was as honest as she was cheerful. She had expressed interest, acted on it, and held nothing back, both emotionally and physically, all night. She had made it extremely clear that, no matter the consequences, she had wanted _ everything _they had done the night before; and that she wanted it to continue, laws, society, and her family be damned.

Well, she had basically said that, between all the gasps and cute little moans.

Blake though. She wasn’t honest. Not with her friends, not with her team, not with her family, and certainly not with herself. When Ruby had taken her bow off last night, and just smiled in understanding with no hint of judgment, she had nearly cried. Now though… now she just wanted to run. To clean up the room. Leave a letter saying it was a mistake, and just escape.

If anyone asked she would blame it on Ruby’s age.

Really, what was she thinking? Ruby was _ fifteen! _ Ruby was her _ leader! _ Ruby was… hugging her?

“Ruby.”

“Mhmm.”

“You’re hugging me.”

“Mhmm.”

“Why?”

“You’re good to hug.” The smaller girl mumbled, and Blake genuinely couldn’t tell if she was fully awake or not. “...like having you this close...t’s easier to hug you…”

Blake sighed. “You know we should talk about what happened last night.”

Ruby cracked an eye open, but didn’t let go, though her voice was very obviously awake when she responded. “So you regret it?” The smaller girl pulled her arm back, sighing as she did so. “Was I not good enough?”

“That’s not it-”

“I pressured you into something you didn’t want? I’m sorry-”

“No that’s not it either.” Blake sighed as the words left her. It was true though, she hadn’t _ not _been wanting Ruby to do every sinful thing she’d done last night. Actually she had been fantasizing about it for a while, reminding herself that fantasies were just that, fantasies, and that on their own they were harmless. She certainly hadn’t expected Ruby to take the initiative like that, much less for herself to lose control and just… succumb.

Ruby was looking concerned now, sitting up to better look the older girl in the eye. “Are you worried about Yang? I promise that I’ll talk to her.”

“Yang doesn’t worry me.” Blake lied. The blonde _ did _ worry her, but she wasn’t a reason to skip out on someone that she liked. Running the gauntlet of Yang Xiao Long was a small price to pay if she got to spend her life with someone like Ruby.

“Ummmmm…” The smaller girl was obviously searching for what was wrong. “Is it because I’m supposed to be your leader?” Blake breathed in sharply, and Ruby fell back onto the pillows. “Okay.” She sighed. “I can work with this. I just need to figure out what-”

“You’re _ fifteen _!” Blake blurted out.

Ruby blinked. “That’s a problem?”

“I- but- the age-.” The faunus stuttered for a moment, before taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts. “You’re underage Ruby. I’m basically taking advantage of you.”

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, before giving her a sultry look. “That’s not how _ I _ remember last night.”

Blake felt her face heating up. “That’s not the point.” She muttered, looking away. “The point is that it’s wrong of me to… you know.”

“Have sex with me?” Ruby sighed again. “Blake, what do you want.”

“What I want isn’t important-’ 

Sitting up, Ruby gently placed her hand on the other girls arm, looking earnestly into her eyes as she did so. “_ Blake _ , what do _ you _ want to do. Right now.”

“Ummmm.” Blake tried to get her brain to work as she was pinned with that intense stare. “I- I don’t know what-”

“Not what _ to _ do. What would be perfect for you?”

“We’d leave and never come back.”

Ruby smiled. “There. We have a place to start. _ We _, Blake. You want to be with me then, correct?”

Against her better judgment, the cat faunus nodded, trying not to think about how Ruby’s smile made her feel all gooey inside.

“Then let’s be together.” Ruby nestled into her.

Blake carefully snaked an arm around her… friend? Girlfriend? “I don’t think it’s going to be that simple Ruby.”

“Sure it is kitty-cat.” Ruby smiled against her, and Blake tried to ignore the thrill that raced up and down her spine. Though whether or not that was from the nickname, or the way Ruby’s lips felt against her neck, she wasn’t sure. 

Maybe a mix of both.

“But what about everyone else?” Blake asked. She knew that she wanted this, and now that Ruby knew, there was no chance of avoiding it. The girl was just too nice in the way she tried to make sure those she cared about got what they wanted.

Ruby pulled back, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You want to know what I think about everyone else, and how I’m going to deal with them?” Blake nodded nervously, as Ruby leaned in right next to her ear. “They don’t matter. I only care about you.”

Blake shivered as her lover’s breath tickled her ear and neck. “Wha- what about Yang? And Weiss?”

She could hear the smile in Ruby’s voice. “They’ll support me. They may take a while to do so, but I have too many exes to use against Yang, and Weiss owes me a few favors. As long as I don’t make this obvious, I don’t think she’ll mind.”

Blake finally pushed Ruby back. With the way her breath was feeling on her neck they were likely to have an encore of last night, and while that wouldn’t be bad, this needed to be hashed out before they leapt back into… everything. “What does that make us then?”

Ruby looked vulnerable for the first time since the conversation had started. “I guess… Blake I know what I want us to be to each other, but I get that maybe we can’t, or that you don’t want to. So I guess we could just stay friends, but I _ really, really-” _ Blake cut her off with a kiss.

After she broke it off, she asked quietly, “Ruby will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!” Ruby tackled her, causing them both to fly off the bed and onto the ground. Ruby wasn’t too concerned, but Blake let out an “ooomph” as all the air was knocked out of her. “OhmygoshIwassoworriedIthoguhtyouweregoingtosaynoandIpracticedmyspeechesforweekstotrytoguesswhatyoumightsaysothatIcouldconvinceyoubutIneverthoughtyoumightsleepwithmeand_ not _wantobemygirlfriendsowhenyousaidthat-I’m just so happy!” Ruby punctuated her statement with a quick kiss, before curling up next to her newly-minted girlfriend.

Blake finally got her breath back, and sighed contentedly. There would be problems, of that there was no doubt, but Ruby, apparently, had thought of many of them. “Thanks Ruby.”

“What for?”

“For talking to me.”

“Well I kinda had to.” Ruby looked at her. “I was afraid I might scare you off if I didn’t confront you immediately.”

Blake thought back to her earlier thoughts of escape. Now they consisted of bringing Ruby with her. “You really know me too well Ruby Rose.”

The younger of the two shrugged, and resumed her cuddling. “I’ve been interested in you since the moment you helped me stand up Blake. I kinda just got to know you from there.”

A moment passed before the faunus spoke again. “Ruby, can we get off the floor, it’s cold.”

Ruby sighed, and stretched. “I guess, but it’s more roomy than your bed.”

“My bed is more comfortable.”

“Until you fall off it in the middle of the night because your girlfriend hogs the mattress.”

Blake got up. “I do not hog anything.”

Ruby grumbled, but stood up as well. “Sure. So what do you want to do today.”

“Dispose of the evidence.” Blake said dryly, opening the window and beginning to clean up. Ruby helped for a bit, but a few minutes into the cleaning, she started giggling. Finally Blake had enough. “Okay, what’s so funny?”

“Just thinking,” She said between giggles, as she balanced carefully on the desk and used a broom handle to get Blake’s panties down. “I wanted to tease you about being a cradle robber, but I just thought of something much better.” She tossed the garment across the room into the laundry pile, before walking over and gently flicking one of her girlfriend’s feline ears.

“You, my dear Blake, are a cougar.”

Blake narrowed her eyes. “I do not hunt younger men.”

Ruby widened her eyes innocently. “You mean it’s only young, innocent girls like me?”

The cat faunus bit back a laugh at that. “Ruby, the word innocent is not one I would ever associate with you after last night.”

With that the two went back to work as the morning light of a new day filtered in through the window. They still needed to put together a game plan for telling the rest of the team, and their families would probably be worried when they found out, but for now it was quiet. The calm before the storm that would test their new relationship, but neither was worried.

They had the other watching their back.

♥♣

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Provided by Aer, of Airilymusing on Tumblr. If you guys haven't read her Robin/Raven stuff... Seriously, why are you still here? Go see what a REAL writer is! Her username on AO3 is Aer in case you didn't already guess.  
Working Title: Ladybug. Yes I'm very creative, thank you for noticing.  
So I actually want to get a few of my WIP's done, so I'm off to Scotland. My Muse has... appropriated a castle up there, and is currently attempting to overthrow the "Saxon Dynasty."  
I have no idea what she's on about, but I need to finish my works dammit!


End file.
